About Time
by C-Rokkk
Summary: Things are slow at NCIS, and Abby decides to throw a party at her apartment. Meanwhile, Ziva goes on a date. TIVA One-Shot.


**Hey guys! This is another one shot, and it's only because I thought of it out of boredom. So here it is, I hope you enjoy. Reviews=love.**

Tony DiNozzo walked into the squad room with his overly sweet cappuccino in his right hand. "Morning." He studied his co-workers. McGee was sitting at his desk, typing rapidly at his computer.

"Morning." He replied. Ziva was on the phone, and from studying her face, Tony knew it was a social call.

"Who is she talking to?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know anything McLame." McGee only rolled his and returned to his computer. Tony finally sat down his backpack, never taking his eyes off of Ziva. He put his gun in the drawer and sat down his drink before walking over to Ziva's desk, leaning on it with two hands. He could hear a voice coming through the receiver, a _male_ voice. She looked at him and turned around in her chair, but Tony could still hear her.

"Okay, I will see you then. Me too. Bye." She turned around, smile on her face, and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Tony asked.

"Just a friend." Ziva shrugged.

"Sounded like more than a friend to me."

"Are you jealous, Tony?"

"For the one millionth time, DiNozzo men to not _get_jealous." Ziva gave a closed laugh, "You got a date?"

"Maybe."

"What's his name?" Ziva rolled her eyes.

"I did not say I was going out with anyone, Tony." She replied.

"You are. I can see it in your eyes. What's his name?"

"Brian." She finally said.

"Brian?"

"Yes. Brian."

"Brian who?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I know a lot of people in DC and I might know him."

"You do not know him." Ziva said.

"How do you know?" He smiled his famous DiNozzo grin.

"Fine. His name is Brian Turner."

"Brian Turner?" Tony stood up from sitting on the edge of her desk and walked back to his own.

Ziva raised an eyebrow, "Yes."

"I know that name."

"No you don't."

"Ziva, I do. I know I do." He thought some more. _This _was going to bother him.

The squad room was incredibly quiet, as was the rest of the building, and Tony still hadn't seen Gibbs. He assumed he was up with the director. The three continued to work on the mounds of paperwork that needed to get done, and things were unusually slow. Abby was more than thrilled to have anyone down there, and she often made that person stay and help her build whatever kind of pyramid she was working on. Ducky and Palmer were separating case files down in autopsy.

"Ziva! Tony! McGee!" Abby marched in the squad room, "I just came up with a brilliant plan! Seriously I am like a...genius."

"What's the plan, Abby?" McGee asked.

"So I'm sitting down there building another specimen jar pyramid when it hit me. A party! I've already called all my friends! And you're all invited!" She jumped up and down and waited, not so patiently, for their response.

Tony cleared his throat and spoke first, "Well I'm down. What time?" Abby squealed and ran over to him, throwing her arms around him.

"Good! Eight. Oh I'm so excited! Timmy?"

"Abby I don't think so, but thank you." She walked over to him and looked him right in the eyes, her smile gone, replaced by her sad eyes.

"Why not?"

"It's just...really not my thing."

"Oh come _on_ Tim. We have been sitting here with no case for over a week! It's time to have a little fun."

"And you think that solving a case is...fun." McGee said plainly. Abby just continue to stare at him. "Fine. I'll be there at eight." Abby grinned and hugged him as well. She walked over to Ziva's desk.

"I would love to come Abby..."

"Yay!!" She said happily and started to hug her when Ziva spoke again.

"But I have a date tonight. I am sorry." She frowned.

"Oh that's okay, just come after."

"It may be late when we get back. After eleven." Abby scoffed and began to laugh.

"Ziva puh-leaze. That's when the party will just be beginning."

"I do not think so Abby. I am sorry." Abby frowned.

"Okay. I'll see you there, boys!" She said happily and exited the squad room. The squad room was quiet again until lunch, when McGee stood, adding his gun to his side.

"I'm going to Forays for lunch. Anybody want anything?"

Tony suddenly stood, "Forays! That's where I know the name from!" He walked over to Ziva's desk, where one Ziva David was very confused.

"What are you talking about, Tony?" She asked.

"Forays! That's where I had the date with Carmen, who went out with Brian Turner!"

"Ok, going to Forays." McGee repeated and promptly left the squad room.

"So?" Ziva said. Tony walked around to her squat down so that he was closer to her level.

He spoke softly, "Ziva...the guy's a bastard. You can't go out with him."

Ziva chuckled, "Who are you to tell me who I can and who I cannot date?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I am an adult, Tony. And I can take care of myself." She replied, as she stood up and walked away from him. Tony let out a sigh. This was _not_ going to end well for her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Director Leon Vance walked into the squad room, and was very shocked when he saw each of Gibbs' agents working away. Very weird. Ziva was the first to see him, "Director Vance?"

"Hello Officer David, Agent DiNozzo, Agent McGee. It's rare to see you three working so hard, especially in Gibbs' absence."

"His absence?" Tony said, "We thought he was up with you."

"No. Took the day off since things are so slow." Tony felt his mouth fall open, and then he looked at Ziva and McGee, who were both equally shocked. "Gibbs...took the day _off_?" Vance only nodded in response. "But Gibbs never takes the day off. Even on his day off, he's not off!"

"Well...today, he did." Vance said. "Go home. Your team is off for the weekend. Enjoy it." They each stood up quickly and collected their gear, as if Gibbs had told them to 'grab it'. They each walked to the elevator and stepped in. The elevator dinged at the garage and each of them stepped out. Before they went their separate ways, McGee turned to them.

"I guess I'll see you at the party, Tony. Ziva...have a good time on your date."

"Not likely." Tony said, earning a punch from Ziva.

"I will, Tim. Have a nice weekend." McGee nodded. The three went to their separate cars.

_Several Hours Later..._

Tony and McGee sat on the couch, and since there were no seats left, the were considered the lucky ones. The apartment was packed, so packed that you could barley move. They each had a beer in their hand, Tony on his second, McGee still on his first, and they were way behind. Abby would occasionally stop by and ask them how they were doing. Tony would smile and say he was doing fine, but he couldn't take his mind off of Ziva. She really shouldn't have gone.

His thoughts were interrupted when Abby came bouncing up to them. She pulled on McGee and made him stand up.

"Save my seat." He said as Abby drug him out into the crowd, pulling him close for a dance. Another hour went by and Tony was shocked when the doorbell rang _again. _Everyone in Washington DC had to be at the party. He was pretty sure he saw the President in the took a swig of his beer and continued to watch Abby and McGee dance.

It was amusing.

Abby seemed to love having McGee's arms around her, and McGee didn't look like he minded either. Tony rolled his eyes and took another sip. It was time for the third beer.

"Is this what you do at a party?" That voice was way to familiar. Tony looked up at her.

"Ziva? What are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't coming."

"The date ended early and I had nothing else to do, so..." She shrugged, "I came." She shifted on her feet, "I do not need you to tell me you told me so, Tony. You were right, the guy is a bastard."

"What happened?" They both watched as a girl sat down in McGee's empty spot, making Tony grin, for he was supposed to save that for McGee. Oops.

"He would not take no for an answer. He learned his lesson."

Tony chuckled, "You didn't kill him, did you, Zi?"

"No, but he will be in pain for a long time." She said. Tony smiled and tried to take another sip of his beer, and that was when he was reminded that it was empty. "Need a refill?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, I'll get it."

"No, allow me. I need one for myself." She disappeared into the crowd of people and Tony couldn't help but smile. "Something funny?" She asked when she returned, and Tony couldn't understand how she got through the crowd of people that fast.

"Nope. Thanks." He said. She only nodded and took the cap off of her own, taking a sip. She turned and watched people dance for a while before looking around some more.

"Is there anywhere to sit?" She asked.

"I doubt it." Tony said, "Here you can have this spot. I'll get up."

"No, Tony. I am not taking your seat." Ziva replied.

"How about this, you can sit on my lap." Ziva looked down at him. He shrugged, "Just a suggestion." Ziva turned her attention back to the crowd of people, when suddenly she was very uncomfortable having to stand.

"Fine." She said and sat down quickly in his lap, Tony barely able to get his hands out of the way. He smiled and switched his beer to his left hand, wrapping his right around her waist, leaving his hand on her thigh. "Is this what you do at a party?" Tony sighed.

"Not usually. But I don't know anyone except for you, Abby, and McDance. So at this party, this is what I do." Ziva nodded.

"Oh." They continued to watch the multitudes of people in silence. Suddenly one girl got very upset with her dance partner and pushed him, so that Ziva had to turn to prevent her face from crashing into his back. She was pressed against Tony, her arms around his shoulders.

"Hey man, get off of her!" Tony said and pushed the guy off of her. Ziva sat up, still facing Tony. "You okay?" He asked softly.

"Yes. I am sorry."

"Don't be." Tony thought he was losing his mind, for he could have sworn that Ziva was moving closer to him. She smelled like heaven, and she was torturing him. Her hands how now dropped to his chest, and he could feel her breath on his lips. The music blasting and people talking, laughing, and dancing around them stopped and they were the only two people in the world. Tony wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her closer, causing her lips to crash down on his. The kiss was slow at first, each of them exploring new territory. It quickly heat up and Ziva moved her hands to his face, holding him there. They broke at the same time, only because of the need for oxygen.

"Ziva! You came!" Abby said happily. Ziva, breathing hard, turned to Abby and smiled. "You can't sit there all night, get up and dance!" She said happily. She turned and disappeared into the crowd again.

Ziva turned back to Tony, who was only grinning like an idiot. "Do you want to dance?"

He took a sip of his beer and smiled, "Sure." Ziva took his large hand and pulled him up, finding a semi-empty spot. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, breathing in her sweet smell as they danced to the rhythm of the music. Tony moved his hands up and down her back, and then back to her waist as she ran her hands over his strong muscles. Tony leaned down and captured her lips again. _Finally._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the party was over, Tony, Ziva, and McGee stayed behind and helped Abby clean up the estimate of 200 beer bottles and plastic cups. "Thanks for helping guys." She stood on the tip of her toes and gave McGee a kiss on the cheek, and he smiled.

"No problem Abs." He replied. He nodded to Tony and Ziva, "See you Monday."

"Yeah, it is pretty late." Tony said. He gave Abby a quick hug, "Great party, Abby."

"I know you two had fun." Tony and Ziva looked at each other and then back at Abby, "I just have to say one thing, guys." She smiled and put her hands on each of their shoulders, pushing them towards each other, "It's about time."


End file.
